The present invention relates to attachments for woodburning fireplaces and, more particularly, to an attachment of the type wherein forced hot air is blown into a room to transfer heat from the fire to the room.
Although, once the fire is fully started, attachments of this type provide more efficient heat transfer than that which would be radiated by the fire itself, they are subject to several drawbacks, among which are:
1. Requires just as much tending as normal radiant fire; PA1 2. Starting is just as difficult; especially with "green" wood; PA1 3. Build up of smoke is substantially the same as normal radiant fire; and PA1 4. Ash build up is substantially the same as normal radiant fire.